Un faro nella tempesta
by tommy42
Summary: Sharon e Andy pov, prima che tutto iniziasse...
1. Chapter 1

**ANDY**

Il buio e il silenzio che mi avvolgono mi costringono in un limbo: sono qui, seduto da solo nella mia macchina eppure è come se non fossi io, ma vedessi me stesso da una prospettiva esterna.

Oggi ho fatto una cazzata, nell'impeto del momento non me ne sono reso conto, solo ora che ci ho riflettuto mi accorgo di quanto sia stato superficiale. Avrei potuto farmi ammazzare.

Avrei dovuto chiamare Sean, il mio sponsor, subito dopo aver consegnato pistola e distintivo agli Affari Interni, invece ho girato in macchina per Los Angeles aspettando la riunione degli AA. Adesso sono nel parcheggio a osservare le persone salutarsi e entrare insieme, mi potrei identificare con ognuno di loro, le nostre storie sono tutte uguali, solo alcuni particolari neanche troppo rilevanti le distinguono.

Ecco Joe, un giovane di 28 anni che mi ricorda me stesso tempo fa. Quando ha raccontato la sua storia mi sembrava di rivivere il mio passato: quella irrefrenabile voglia di bere, la sensazione che la tua famiglia si stia allontanando sempre di più e poi il maledetto vuoto che percepisci quando ti rendi conto che non ti rimane più nulla da perdere. Ti sembra che gli altri non possano comprendere il tuo disagio, insomma sei convinto di essere l'unico in quello stato e nessuno ha le capacità per aiutarti. Mi ricordo il periodo in cui mia moglie e i miei figli mi avevano cacciato e io mi ero buttato a capofitto nel lavoro e nell'alcool: ero a un passo dal perdere il distintivo. Se fosse successo avrei detto addio a questo fottuto mondo. Garantito.

Sean è arrivato al momento giusto.

Una sera mi sorprese mezzo sbronzo fuori dalla centrale, mentre vagavo alla cieca nel tentativo di ricordarmi dove avevo parcheggiato la macchina. Avevamo ritrovato la bambina che avevamo cercato senza sosta, lui ci aveva affiancato perché lavorava alla sezione Persone Scomparse. La bambina non era rincasata da scuola un pomeriggio e dopo 32 ore di ricerche l'avevamo trovata cadavere giù a Willowbrook. Che razza di faccenda. Io ci avevo creduto, insomma avevo dato tutto me stesso nelle indagini e quando intravidi una scarpetta rosa nella spazzatura mi lasciai andare. Sapevo che solo l'alcool mi avrebbe aiutato a dimenticare. Ingurgitai qualsiasi cosa quella sera e poi mi ritrovai fuori dall'ufficio. Se non fosse arrivato Sean credo che avrei dormito sul marciapiede davanti alla centrale quella notte.

Mi ha salvato, dico davvero.

Mi prese di peso strattonandomi fino a casa sua. Dopo avermi infilato sotto una doccia gelata mi costrinse a bere un caffè nero fortissimo e caldissimo. Mi addormentai sul suo divano e il mattino seguente mi alzai con un terribile mal di testa e una nausea persistente. Presi le mie cose e dopo averlo ringraziato mi avviai verso la porta. Lui mi si parò davanti e a furia di spintoni mi ributtò sul divano. Io ero confuso, cosa diavolo voleva da me? Gli avevo già assicurato che non sarebbe più successo. Lui iniziò a urlarmi contro, come un padre con il figlio adolescente ribelle, e io, come un adolescente ribelle, ero un muro impenetrabile. Mi raccontò la sua storia di alcolista, che in quel momento a me fregava meno di niente, ma poi disse una frase che fece breccia nella mia indifferenza, disse "Non sei l'unico". Quelle tre parole mi arrivarono nitide alle orecchie come lo scoppio di una bomba e risvegliarono dal torpore il mio cervello. Si accorse immediatamente di aver trovato la chiave giusta, così si offrì di accompagnarmi a un incontro degli Alcolisti Anonimi.

Mi ha cambiato la vita.

Eccolo, vedo che attraversa il piazzale guardandosi intorno sorridente, sono con la mano sulla maniglia pronto a scendere, ma non apro la portiera.

Mi accorgo di non aver voglia di parlare, nemmeno con lui.

Ritraggo la mano e appoggio la testa al sedile chiudendo gli occhi. Mi scorrono davanti le immagini della maledettissima giornata appena trascorsa. Cosa diavolo mi è saltato in testa?

La mia mente mi riporta a questo pomeriggio: stavamo cercando il sospettato di un omicidio, Provenza e io a casa sua, gli altri al suo posto di lavoro, dove avrebbe dovuto essere. Siamo davanti alla sua porta di casa quando lo vediamo arrivare, lui ci riconosce e scappa. Lo inseguo fino al parco dove tira fuori una pistola e inizia a minacciare chiunque gli passa a tiro. Io gli sono di fronte con la mia pistola, Provenza sopraggiunge e gli punta la sua.

Il ragazzo è spaventato, si vede, non vuole far del male a nessuno, ma in quelle condizioni potrebbe succedere qualsiasi cosa. Ha un ostaggio. Gli intimo di buttare la pistola ma lui risponde in modo confuso. Mi assicuro che Provenza lo abbia sotto tiro, poi alzo le mani e ripongo la mia arma. Provenza inizia ad agitarsi, ma io proseguo con il mio piano: parlo al ragazzo avvicinandomi con cautela. Lo convinco a lasciare andare l'ostaggio, ora la sua pistola è puntata su di me. Provenza continua a urlarmi di togliermi da lì, lo vuole freddare e sarebbe la cosa più logica da fare, ma non la più giusta a mio parere. Continuo ad andare verso di lui e quando sono abbastanza vicino gli salto addosso cercando di strappargli la pistola dalle mani. Nella zuffa parte un colpo, tutto è confuso, lui si blocca per una frazione di secondo, credo non si aspettasse che il grilletto fosse così sensibile. Non faccio in tempo a rendermi conto che ha lasciato la pistola che il suo pugno mi colpisce dritto sullo zigomo sinistro, facendomi barcollare. Riesco comunque ad avere la meglio, lo giro e gli metto le manette.

Nel frattempo sono sopraggiunte altre pattuglie di rinforzo che hanno assistito alla scena e un agente prende il ragazzo in custodia.

Io mi lascio cadere di schiena sul prato, non ho più l'età per fare certe cose. Provenza mi dà dell'idiota elencandomi tutti i punti in cui ho sbagliato e indicandomi il proiettile conficcato nel tronco di un albero alla mia destra. Avrebbe potuto ammazzare qualcuno invece di terminare la sua corsa su un albero qualunque. Credo ci sarà una verifica degli Affari Interni.

Provenza mi aiuta ad alzarmi e, considerando la scazzottata, mi consiglia di fare un giro all'ospedale e di non parlare con gli Affari Interni finché non ci sarà il mio rappresentante sindacale con me. Annuisco. Mi sembra una buona idea.

Torno al presente richiamato dalla vibrazione del cellulare sul sedile del passeggero, apro gli occhi e leggo _Sharon_ sul display. Ci penso un attimo e poi scelgo di lasciarlo squillare, sono ancora troppo arrabbiato per parlare con lei o per ascoltare le sue inutili scuse. Lo schermo si spegne e d'improvviso mi sento determinato come non mai. Le mie mani si contraggono sul volante, metto in moto la macchina e parto sgommando.

Mi fermo davanti a un supermercato ancora aperto ed entro. Decido che una cassa di birre è sufficiente per quel che intendo fare, pago senza aspettare il resto e risalgo in fretta in macchina. Se lo voglio fare davvero non ci devo pensare troppo.

Entro in casa senza accendere la luce, in fondo mi vergogno per quello che sto per fare e il buio rende tutto meno reale.

Sistemo le birre vicino al divano e mi siedo con i gomiti appoggiati alle gambe. Rimango così per qualche minuto, con il cuore che batte a mille e un caldo soffocante che mi attanaglia. Mi allento la cravatta nella speranza di riuscire a respirare senza affanno.

"Non devi, non sei obbligato. Ci sono mille altre strade per risolvere questo casino e lo sai perfettamente" mi dico. Ma ricordare la faccia del Capitano James mentre mi ritira il distintivo mi fa infuriare di nuovo. E i volti dei miei colleghi: Provenza non aveva neanche il coraggio di guardarmi negli occhi; l'immobilismo di Sharon poi, non una parola di sostegno nei miei confronti; se ne stava lì, muta, alle spalle del suo ex collega appoggiata alla mia scrivania.

Sono stato tradito da tutti.

Vedo il mio braccio che si allunga verso le birre e la mia mano ne sceglie una. La stappo e la poso sul tavolino davanti a me.

La fisso come ipnotizzato, la luce del lampione che filtra dalla finestra illumina il vetro arancione della bottiglia e l'azzurro metallico dell'etichetta, l'odore amarognolo che ne esce mi entra nelle narici. Inspiro profondamente chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandomi cadere sullo schienale del divano. Il dolore al fianco e allo zigomo mi riportano ancora una volta a quel pomeriggio.

Sono stato uno stupido, sarebbe potuta finire davvero male. Io non avevo il giubbotto antiproiettile, di certo nessuno di noi pensava a una sparatoria, e tutt'intorno c'erano civili indifesi. Il manuale dice di convincere la persona armata a gettare la pistola e, se questi non obbedisce e sembra pericoloso, l'agente ha diritto di sparare per salvare sé o altri dal pericolo imminente di un danno grave. Non dice certo di iniziare una rissa col soggetto al fine di strappargli la pistola dalle mani. Solo un idiota lo farebbe. Appunto.

Ma quegli occhi…il ragazzo aveva lo sguardo di un animale in fuga, braccato dai cacciatori. Non riuscirò mai a cancellarlo dalla mia memoria. Lo avessi ucciso me lo ritroverei davanti tutte le notti.

Ho salvato una vita eppure ora cosa mi rimane? Non il mio lavoro, non il sostegno dei miei colleghi, non l'appoggio della persona a cui tengo di più al mondo.

Apro gli occhi di colpo e con un gesto rapido afferro la bottiglia per il collo e la scaravento sul mobile davanti a me. Il rumore di vetri infranti e dei cocci che raggiungono il pavimento mi fa scattare una molla interna. Mi alzo come una furia e tiro un calcio al tavolino che si rovescia sbattendo rumorosamente per terra. Mi accorgo di desiderare qualcosa da prendere a pugni finché non sono esausto. Mi guardo intorno alla ricerca di una preda, ma non trovo niente che mi soddisfi.

Per oggi ho fatto abbastanza cazzate.

Lentamente prendo la cassa di birre e la porto sul tavolo in cucina, pensando a cosa farne, poi mi giro di scatto e assesto un violento pugno alla credenza. Il legno sfondato mi taglia la mano ma io non sento alcun dolore, non me ne sarei accorto se non fosse per delle goccioline rosse che sporcano il tavolo bianco mentre sono piegato in avanti a riprendere fiato.

Sto rovesciando il contenuto dell'ultima bottiglia di birra nel lavandino quando sento bussare. Resto in ascolto, non voglio vedere nessuno stasera.

La voce di Sharon supera la barriera della porta, mi dice che è venuta a casa per assicurarsi che io stia bene. Forse le interessa ancora qualcosa di me.

Apro lentamente la porta e lei fa un passo indietro, nei suoi occhi riesco a leggere lo sgomento. Non parla e non capisco perché abbia quella faccia spaventata.

La lascio lì sulla soglia mentre torno a sedermi sul divano, prendendomi la testa tra le mani.

Sento il rumore dei suoi tacchi che si avvicinano, poi si fermano. Suppongo si stia guardando intorno e quando la sento tirare un profondo sospiro capisco che ha notato la bottiglia rotta sotto il mobile della televisione. Spero si sia convinta che non ho bevuto, ho tenuto duro.

Si siede accanto a me sul divano, in silenzio.

Lo so che devo essere io il primo a parlare, ma non so cosa dire. Sento la mia voce che sussurra un "Ci sono andato vicino". La mia lingua è sempre stata più veloce del mio cervello, ma questa volta devo dire che ha scelto le parole giuste.

"Ho comprato le birre e ne ho stappata una. Sono rimasto lì a fissarla ed ero decisissimo a berla. Ero sicuro che l'avrei fatto, giuro. Ma poi l'ho lanciata sul mobile" continuo.

Lei rimane in silenzio, ha capito che non ho finito e mi appoggia una mano sulla schiena per incoraggiarmi a sfogare la mia frustrazione.

"Prima sono andato agli alcolisti anonimi, ma non sono neanche riuscito a scendere dalla macchina. Volevo dimenticare tutto e mi sono reso conto che parlare non mi avrebbe aiutato. Avevo voglia di bere, pensavo solo ad ubriacarmi talmente tanto da non essere costretto ad affrontare i miei fantasmi. Perdonami."

Sharon, da donna meravigliosa qual è, mi risponde con la cosa più dolce che potessi sperare: "Sei inciampato, Andy, senza cadere. Sono contenta che tu non ti sia fatto vincere dalla voglia di bere e mi abbia aperto la porta. Ora sono qui, per aiutarti. Insieme possiamo affrontare qualsiasi cosa, anche questo."

Senza avere il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi le chiedo a bassa voce "Sono un alcolista a un bicchiere dall'essere un alcolizzato, Sharon. Come fai a voler stare con uno come me?"

Lei mi mette una mano sotto il mento costringendomi a voltarmi verso di lei. Mi dice che ama tutto quello che sono, ama le mie qualità e le mie mancanze e che ci sarà sempre per me come io, spera, ci sarò sempre per lei.

Sento le lacrime spingere per uscire e provo a ricacciarle indietro abbassando lo sguardo.

Con voce tremante le confesso che con le birre rimaste dovevo ancora decidere cosa fare, ma poi pensando a lei tutto si è fatto più chiaro e le ho rovesciate nel lavandino.

"Mi hai salvato, Sharon, dico davvero" le confido passandomi le mani sulla faccia.

Lei mi ferma la mano destra prendendola nella sua e mi aiuta ad alzarmi.

"Vai a fare una doccia mentre io sistemo qui" ordina.

Mi viene spontaneo abbracciarla e sussurrarle all'orecchio che non passerà la vita a sistemare i miei casini. Lei ricambia la stretta e poi mi sospinge verso il bagno.

L'acqua calda che mi scorre sul corpo rilassa i miei muscoli tesi e piano piano il nervosismo accumulato durante la giornata scompare. Penso che sia stata Sharon a compiere questo miracolo, non la birra o l'incontro di boxe disputato contro i miei mobili.

Mi vesto e torno in sala trovando Sharon sul divano con disinfettante, cerotti e ghiaccio. La guardo un po' stupito "Sto bene" le assicuro.

Lei mi costringe a sedermi per farmi medicare: inizia dalle nocche che mi sono tagliato contro il mobile in cucina, e di cui sinceramente mi ero dimenticato, e poi mi passa il ghiaccio per lo zigomo gonfio. Non mi sono neanche guardato allo specchio, ma il mio occhio deve avere un aspetto orribile perché appena ci appoggio il ghiaccio una fitta mi fa serrare la mascella con un lamento.

"Sei sicuro che non ci sia niente di rotto?" mi chiede preoccupata.

Io torno a mettermi il ghiaccio sulla faccia "No non è niente, solo che quel ragazzino ha un bel destro. Mi ha quasi steso."

Lei mi sorride.

Mi rilasso sul divano allungando le gambe fino ad appoggiarle sul tavolino, che è tornato al suo posto, e metto un braccio attorno alle spalle di Sharon. Lei posa la sua testa sul mio petto e io annuso il profumo dei suoi capelli.

Mi sembra di stare in paradiso adesso. Qualche ora fa ero all'inferno e avrei potuto rimanerci se non fosse arrivato il mio personale angelo a tirarmi fuori.

Voglio che Sharon sappia quanto le sia grato e quanto abbia bisogno di lei. Con la mano destra la stringo a me più che posso e le sussurro "Sei il mio faro nella tempesta, Sharon".


	2. Chapter 2

SHARON

Sono nel mio ufficio a controllare gli ultimi rapporti mentre la mia squadra è andata a prelevare un sospettato per questo caso di omicidio, una cosa tranquilla. Mi sto chiedendo come mai ci mettano così tanto quando ricevo la chiamata del Tenente Provenza.

Faccio un salto sulla sedia. Un ostaggio? Andy all'ospedale? Gli Affari Interni?

"Ma si può sapere qual è stato il problema?" urlo al telefono, senza neanche rendermene conto.

Provenza cerca di calmarmi e io gli ordino di far tornare la squadra immediatamente in centrale, voglio sapere esattamente cos'è successo prima che gli Affari Interni vengano a sospendere uno dei miei uomini.

Sono stata agli Affari Interni per la maggior parte della mia carriera, ho scritto regole, modificato procedure, affinato domande e risposte per l'idoneità al servizio, so come funziona. Il Capitano James mi conosce bene e io conosco lui, spero sarà comprensivo.

Entra nel mio ufficio e mi ripete quello che la mia squadra mi ha già riassunto. Dice che dovrà interrogare i miei uomini e che il Tenente Flynn è sospeso per la durata dell'indagine. Gli chiedo perché sospenderlo: non c'è stato alcun ferito e lui ha evitato di uccidere un ragazzo. Mi risponde che la storia avrebbe potuto concludersi diversamente se il proiettile vagante avesse colpito qualcuno invece di un albero e secondo lui Andy ha agito con leggerezza. Non cambierà idea sul ritiro di pistola e distintivo del Tenente Flynn.

Nella mia mente mi immagino la scena di quando Andy scoprirà cosa gli succederà. So esattamente come reagirà e la cosa non mi piace per niente. Mi batto con il Capitano James per fargli cambiare idea, ma lui è irremovibile. Mi chiede di mettermi nei suoi panni e la verità è che io farei esattamente la stessa cosa.

Provenza mi fa un cenno: Andy sta salendo.

Usciamo dal mio ufficio e ci fermiamo davanti alla scrivania di Andy, io sto un passo indietro rispetto al Capitano e mi appoggio al tavolo.

Andy entra nella sala e si blocca, scrutando le facce dei colleghi. Capisce subito che qualcosa non va, lo vedo dall'espressione che gli si dipinge sul volto. Il Capitano James gli chiede di avvicinarsi e gli annuncia la sospensione. Andy si guarda intorno cercando invano sostegno dai suoi colleghi, poi mi pianta gli occhi in faccia nella speranza che io faccia qualcosa. Il problema è che io non posso impedire tutto questo, è la procedura e l'ho perfezionata io.

Il Capitano James lo chiama "Tenente?"

Andy capisce che non c'è nulla da fare e lentamente stacca il distintivo e la pistola dalla cintura. Li guarda un attimo e poi li porge al Capitano.

Sta per esplodere, lo percepisco.

Si allontana in silenzio con le mani chiuse a pugno lungo i fianchi, ma mi aspetto che faccia qualcosa di avventato da un momento all'altro. Mi accorgo che sto trattenendo il respiro, vederlo in quello stato mi paralizza.

Proprio qualche passo prima di scomparire dalla nostra vista, Andy si volta all'improvviso facendomi sobbalzare.

Ecco, ci siamo.

"Ho dato tutto a questo maledetto lavoro. Mi ha portato via le cose più importanti della mia vita e ora voi mi ripagate così? Siete dei codardi. Tenetevelo pure il mio dannato distintivo!" urla prima di uscire sbattendo la porta.

Sento il cuore corrermi nel petto. Vorrei aver fatto qualcosa di più per proteggere il mio Tenente, non ho lottato abbastanza. Andy si è sentito tradito, anche da me, e questo mi fa male.

È tardi ma sono ancora nel mio ufficio pensando a come risolvere questa situazione. Decido di chiamare Andy al telefono, ma non mi risponde.

Forse ha dimenticato il cellulare in giro, forse sta facendo la doccia o sta già dormendo, forse non vuole parlare con me o forse…quest'ultimo pensiero mi attraversa la mente come un lampo. No, non è possibile, Andy non è Jack. Andy è pulito, non butterebbe nel cesso anni di sobrietà per una sospensione.

Però si è sentito tradito, davanti a lui nessuno si è alzato a difenderlo, potrebbe sentirsi abbandonato.

Mi alzo di scatto dalla sedia e velocemente raggruppo le mie cose. Devo andare a cercarlo, devo stargli vicino e fargli capire che non è solo.

In un battibaleno sono fuori da casa sua a bussare alla porta, ma non risponde nessuno. Mi si gela il sangue: e se fosse in qualche bar? Come lo recupero?

Provo a chiamarlo "Andy, sono io, Sharon, aprimi ti prego, voglio assicurarmi che tu stia bene."

Dopo qualche secondo la porta si apre e io ribatto indietro: Andy ha la camicia fuori dai pantaloni, la cravatta allentata e un occhio nero, in mezzo alla stanza c'è un tavolino rovesciato e un travolgente odore di birra pervade la sala. Rimango immobile per qualche secondo a fissarlo spaventata, ha una strana luce negli occhi. Lui si stufa di stare ad aspettare che io dica qualcosa e rientra in casa.

Ok, ora non so cosa fare. Non voglio trovarmi un'altra volta accanto a un uomo ubriaco, ma io amo Andy e se ha bisogno di me…ormai sono qui.

Faccio qualche passo in avanti guardandomi in giro. Quando i miei occhi si abituano all'oscurità riesco a scorgere dei cocci di bottiglia ai piedi del mobile della tv. Tiro un sospiro di sollievo, non ha bevuto, l'odore che si sente è la birra rovesciata.

Lo guardo tenersi la testa tra le mani, la sua disperazione diventa anche la mia, sentendomi impotente davanti agli eventi che ci hanno travolto oggi.

Mi siedo accanto a lui sul divano e lo sento mormorare "Ci sono andato vicino". Mi confessa che ha comprato delle birre ed era convinto di berle, ma poi ha lanciato la prima sul mobile. Guardo davanti a me e vedo del liquido che cola sulla televisione. Mi sento triste pensando ai demoni che Andy ha dovuto affrontare da solo questa sera. Gli poso una mano sulla schiena e inizio ad accarezzarlo dolcemente; questo gesto lo incita a sfogarsi e conclude chiedendo il mio perdono.

Lo tranquillizzo assicurandogli che insieme possiamo affrontare qualsiasi problema, poi lui mi fa una domanda, disperata.

Mi dice che è un alcolista pronto a ricadere nel tranello della bottiglia e mi chiede cosa mi spinge a stare con lui. Io rimango di stucco, Jack non avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere. Lui non si sentiva un alcolista, Andy al contrario lo sa perfettamente e lo ha accettato cambiando vita, ma sa anche quanto debole sia il confine.

Tiene la testa china mentre mi dice tutto questo, io invece voglio fargli capire bene quanto lui sia importante e speciale, così gli metto la mano sotto il mento e lo costringo a guardarmi negli occhi.

"Io ti amo per quello che sei" gli dico "Amo la tua forza e la tua debolezza. Ci sarò quando cadi in pezzi così come ci sarò quando andrà tutto alla grande, ti solleverò quando sarai triste e lo stesso farai tu per me perché è così che funziona".

Vedo i suoi occhi lucidi, lui li nasconde abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo. Mentre si passa una mano sul volto mi confida che prima, pensando a me, ha buttato le birre rimaste consapevole che fosse la cosa giusta.

Avverto la sua vulnerabilità. Gli fermo la mano e lo invito ad alzarsi "Ora calmati Andy. Vai a fare una bella doccia calda mentre io sistemo qui."

Lui mi abbraccia forte e mi risponde sussurrandomi all'orecchio "Non passerai la vita a sistemare i miei casini, te lo prometto", poi si avvia verso il bagno.

Ok, la parte più difficile sembra passata. Penso però che sia meglio passare la notte qui con lui, ha bisogno di supporto e sono io il suo sostegno.

Sistemo il tavolino al suo posto, poi raccolgo le schegge di vetro e con uno straccio pulisco il mobile e il pavimento. Entro in cucina e scorgo le birre nella spazzatura e un'anta della credenza sfondata. Ci sono piccole macchie di sangue e, accidenti, penso che sarei dovuta arrivare prima.

Sono sconvolta al pensiero di quanto Andy sia impazzito oggi, di quanto si debba essere sentito tradito e abbandonato; pensava di trovarsi in un porto sicuro, ormai, invece lo ha sorpreso una tempesta.

Scuoto la testa tristemente, giurando a me stessa di non lasciarlo mai più solo in quelle condizioni.

Prendo l'occorrente per le medicazioni e ritorno sul divano. Lui arriva poco dopo e si rifiuta di farsi curare. Lo costringo a farmi vedere la mano ferita e gliela disinfetto, poi gli passo il ghiaccio da mettere sull'occhio: non mi piace affatto l'aspetto gonfio e blu che ha.

Le mie preoccupazioni si dimostrano fondate quando lo vedo stringere i denti per il dolore, ma lui tenta di tranquillizzarmi elogiando il destro del ragazzo che lo ha quasi messo ko.

Mi scappa un veloce sorriso, lo amo.

Andy si accomoda meglio sul divano mettendo un braccio dietro di me, così io appoggio la testa sul suo petto, all'altezza della spalla. Credo di essere riuscita a calmarlo, al resto penseremo domani, ora siamo insieme, nonostante tutto e questa è la cosa che conta di più.

Mi stringe a sé e mi sussurra "Sei il mio faro nella tempesta, Sharon".

Sì, lo amo.


End file.
